The Fight
by Niagara14301
Summary: Deidre starts a fight with Lucinda at Royal Prep, with the fight ending in an unexpected way. At the end of the story, there is a deleted scene which did not make it into the actual story.


The Fight - a Sofia the First fanfic

**The Fight**

Note: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's young teenage years, and takes place a few weeks after Chapter 4 of "Sisters".

**It started off normal enough ... **

It had started out as a normal school day at Royal Prep. During the morning, 15-year-old Lucinda had attended her morning classes scheduled for that day: _Formal Letter Writing_; _History of the Kingdoms_; and _Royal Mathematics_.

It had been a quiet morning. Even Princess Deidre had kept out of sight, having been back at Royal Prep for a few weeks after her two week suspension (see Chapter 4 of "Sisters").

It was now time for lunch. Lucinda entered the Royal Prep dining room, picked up her lunch, and sat down at a table with a 15-year-old Sofia, a 16-year-old Amber, and a 16-year-old James. Also at the table was a teenage Princess Hildegard, a teenage Princess Cleo, a teenage Princess Vivian, and a teenage Princess Leena. Everybody at the table had a pleasant time eating lunch and talking among themselves.

After lunch, Lucinda still had a half hour of free time, and she decided to spend it in the outdoor area of Royal Prep. As Lucinda entered the outdoor area, she saw Deidre out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, well!" Lucinda thought to herself. "I had a feeling I'd see her sooner or later today. Just pretend like she isn't here".

A short distance away was a small bridge that went over a stream. Sofia had introduced Lucinda to the spot, and it had become one of Lucinda's favorite places. Lucinda walked over to the small bridge and enjoyed the scenery.

**Some people just can't leave well enough alone**

As Lucinda enjoyed the scenery, she heard somebody walk up behind her. Lucinda turned around to see Deidre.

"Good afternoon, Witch!" Deidre sneered. "I've been biding my time, and now it's payback time for getting me suspended a while ago!".

"Oh, get lost!" Lucinda snapped.

"Why you little ..." Deidre started. Then, before Lucinda could react, Deidre slapped Lucinda across the face. Deidre then lunged at Lucinda, as Lucinda shoved Deidre back in self defense.

For a few moments, Deidre continued to shove Lucinda, with Lucinda shoving Deidre back each time. At one point, Deidre again shoved Lucinda, and Lucinda shoved back just hard enough to push Deidre to the ground.

"Now cool down!" Lucinda snapped at Deidre.

At that same time, a crowd of Royal Prep students had witnessed what had happened, and had gathered nearby. Meanwhile, with Deidre on the ground, Lucinda started to walk away. But Deidre wasn't finished.

"Look out, Lucinda!" one of the students shouted.

Lucinda turned around to see Deidre pick up tree branch and lunge toward Lucinda. With only seconds to spare, Lucinda brought out her wand, aimed it at Deidre, and shouted "Repulsia!". A powerful blast from Lucinda's wand sent Deidre flying backward a few feet. Everybody gathered was taken off guard by the power of the blast - nobody knew that Lucinda could perform such a powerful piece of defensive magic.

Deidre slowly picked herself up, half dazed by the blast that hit her. Deidre then looked at Lucinda, frightened.

"What is going on here?!" Miss Flora demanded to know as she flew up. A few of the students took her aside and told her what had happened. "Deidre, Lucinda - to my office" Flora directed.

The students gathered cleared a path for Flora, Deidre, and Lucinda. As Lucinda walked by, some of the students stepped back in fright.

"Oh, great!" Lucinda thought to herself in fear. "I'm now an outcast here! Thanks a lot, Deidre!".

In Flora's office, Flora lit into Deidre.

"Once again, you've proven to be anything but a Princess!" Flora snapped at Deidre. "Wait in the hall while your parents are summoned!".

Deidre trudged out into the hall. After Deidre had left the room, Flora turned to Lucinda.

"Are you alright, dear?" Flora asked Lucinda with a concerned tone.

"Let's face it, Miss Flora" Lucinda sadly started. "I'm finished here".

"Why would you say such a thing?" Flora asked.

"You saw the look on their faces" Lucinda said. "Their frightened of me now. How can I ever fit in here again?"

"I'm sure they were simply taken off guard" Flora tried to console Lucinda. "It's not everyday we see that kind of powerful defensive magic here. You were about to be attacked with a tree branch, and you had no choice but to defend yourself. I'm sure everybody knows that".

Lucinda just sat there, looking totally lost.

Flora sent for Sofia, Amber, and James. When the three arrived, Flora explained the situation to them. Sofia, Amber, and James then went in to comfort Lucinda.

Before long, a flying carriage from Enchancia Castle arrived at Royal Prep, having been summoned by Miss Flora. Sofia, Amber, James, and Lucinda climbed aboard the carriage. The carriage then took flight on it's way back to Enchancia Castle.

As soon as the carriage left, Miss Flora called in Miss Fauna and Miss Merryweather.

"Gather all the students in the auditorium" Flora directed. "I need to discuss what just happened here".

**At Enchancia Castle**

The carriage carrying Sofia, Amber, James, and Lucinda landed at Enchancia Castle as Baileywick walked up.

"Your parents are away on business this afternoon" Baileywick started. "What is going on?"

"I think I'll go to my room" Lucinda said sadly.

As Lucinda walked away, Sofia, Amber, and James explained the situation to Baileywick.

Later that afternoon, King Roland and Queen Miranda arrived back at the castle. Upon their arrival, they were told about what had happened at Royal Prep.

At that moment, Violet walked into the room.

"Begging your pardon, your majesties" Violet started. "But Princess Lucinda won't answer her door. And she has locked her door".

"Thank you, Violet" Miranda said with a concerned look. Miranda then turned to the others. "We've better get up there".

Miranda, Roland, Sofia, Amber, James, and Baileywick walked to Lucinda's bedroom. Baileywick tried the door, but found it was locked.

"Lucinda" Miranda gently called out. "Lucinda, sweetheart. Please open the door".

There was no response.

"Baileywick" Miranda started. "Do you have a key to Lucinda's room?"

"Right here, Queen Miranda" Baileywick quietly responded.

"Then unlock the door" Roland quietly directed. "The last thing Lucinda needs right now is to be alone".

Baileywick unlocked the door, and everybody slowly walked in. As they walked in, they noticed Lucinda sitting on the bed, wearing her Witch outfit, staring into space. Next to her, on the bed, lay her dark blue gown, dark blue shoes, tiara, wand ... and the Amulet of Tlara.

"Sweetheart?" Miranda asked in a gently voice. "Are you alright?"

Lucinda put her hand on the items on the bed. "I don't deserve to wear these" Lucinda quietly started. "I'm as much of a Princess as a chicken can lay silver eggs".

"That's not true!" Amber exclaimed as Miranda sat down next to Lucinda.

"What happened today was not your fault" Miranda gently said. "You were simply defending yourself".

"And look what it got me" Lucinda sadly said. "Everybody is frightened of me now".

"I'm sure that's not true, sweetheart" Miranda said in a comforting way.

"We'll stand behind you, Lucinda" Sofia said as she gently placed her hand on Lucinda's shoulder. "And besides, people should get use to you having such powers. I have the same defensive powers, thanks to you teaching them to me".

"But still, things will never be the same" Lucinda quietly commented.

"Well, if some people can't accept your powers, then too bad!" Amber spoke up. "Your a Witch, and a darn fine one. And I think you'll find that many people feel the same way about you".

"You make us proud, every day" Roland said to Lucinda.

"And we're proud to have you as a part of this family" James added. "We love you, Lucinda".

Lucinda smiled at that point. "Thank you".

"Rolie" Miranda said to Roland. "If you, James, and Baileywick will excuse us for a little bit, we girls have a Princess to help get dressed".

"Of course" Roland smiled as he, James, and Baileywick left the room.

"First things first. Lets get this back around your neck where it belongs" Sofia smiled as she picked up the Amulet of Tlara and put it around Lucinda's neck.

Miranda helped Lucinda put on the dark blue gown and dark blue shoes that had been on the bed. Amber then walked over and gently placed Lucinda's tiara on Lucinda's head. Then, Sofia picked up Lucinda's wand which Lucinda had received as a birthday gift from the royal family when she was a child. Sofia then handed the wand to Lucinda.

"There we go" Miranda smiled. "You look nice, Lucinda".

Miranda, Sofia, and Amber then hugged Lucinda. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Miranda invited.

Roland walked in, and looked at Lucinda. "Please come with me, Lucinda" Roland smiled. "There's something in the ballroom you'll want to see".

Lucinda, Roland, Miranda, Sofia, Amber, and James walked into the Enchancia Castle ballroom. Standing in the ballroom were all of Lucinda's friends from Royal Prep, who smiled when they saw Lucinda. Hildegard then walked over, and hugged Lucinda.

"On behalf of all of us, we want to you to know that we love and support you, Lucinda" Hildegard smiled. "A lot of students at Royal Prep were taken off guard by what happened. We didn't know you could do such magic. And know that while a lot of students were taken off guard, also know that it wasn't a judgment. We love and accept you for who you are".

"Thank you" Lucinda said with a grateful look. "Thank you all".

Everybody in the ballroom clapped.

**The next day at Royal Prep**

The next morning, Lucinda, Sofia, Amber, and James arrived at Royal Prep. The four stepped off of their carriage, and then walked into school. Once inside the school building, students noticed that Lucinda had arrived, and individual students started greeting Lucinda.

"Good morning, Lucinda" a teenage Princess Mae smiled.

"Nice to see you, Lucinda" a teenage Prince Desmond smiled. "See you in class later".

"Good morning, Lucinda" a young teenage Princess Jun smiled.

At that moment, Princess Cleo walked up. "Good morning, Lucinda" Cleo smiled. "We've better get to class - we don't want to be late for ceramics class".

"Coming" Lucinda smiled.

As the morning continued, Lucinda discovered that Deidre had been kicked out of Royal Prep for the remainder of the school year. Deidre would be allowed back at the start of the following school year ... on the condition she keep her hands to herself.

After lunch, Lucinda walked to the _World Traditions_ class. As she walked into the classroom, she was greeted by Professor Lowden, a man in his thirties.

"Good afternoon, Princess Lucinda" Professor Lowden smiled. "Having a good day?".

"Yes, Professor" Lucinda smiled.

Lucinda took her seat as other students came into the classroom. In a few minutes, class got underway.

"Students" Professor Lowden started. "I thought we would do something different today. I thought we would learn about the traditions of the Witch culture. And we're lucky enough to have a student in class who can tell us about it - Princess Lucinda".

Lucinda was taken aback for a moment, but as Professor Lowden smiled at her, she realized that he was using this to make her more comfortable about being a Witch at Royal Prep. Lucinda appreciated the gesture.

"Princess Lucinda, would you please come up to the front of the class?" Lowden asked.

Lucinda walked up and stood before the class.

"What would you like me to address?" Lucinda asked Lowden.

"Anything you think we would want to know" Lowden answered.

As Lucinda took a few moments to think, the students in the class leaned forward, very interested to hear what Lucinda had to say.

"In ancient times, Witchcraft was known as _craft of the wise_ as the wise persons were those who followed the path of nature and were in tune with its forces, had the knowledge of herbs and medicines, gave wise counsel, and were held in high esteem as healers and leaders in the community" Lucinda said. "They understood that nature was superior to human beings and that human beings were simply one of the many parts of nature, both seen and unseen, that combine to form one whole".

"Since Witch culture is nature oriented, it celebrates nature-related holidays" Lucinda continued. "Among holidays we celebrate is _May Day_, a celebration of the full flowering of spring; _Litha_, a celebration of the beginning of summer; _Lammas_, a celebration for the harvest of grain; and _Halloween_, where we remember those who have passed on".

"Of course, Witch culture also has magic, which we also refer to as _magick_" Lucinda added.

The rest of the class time involved Lucinda answering questions from the students in the class. The students, and Professor Lowden, were very interested in what Lucinda had to say, and an enjoyable time was had by all. As for Lucinda, the day had brought something wonderful - her being accepted as both a Witch, and a Princess, at Royal Prep. It was a truly wonderful feeling.

**Deleted scene**

_This is a deleted scene that I was thinking of putting in the actual story above, but didn't. The scene would have been half serious and half humorous, and would have been connected to events described in my story "A Night at Saint Trinian's". Anyway, here we go._

It was the morning after the incident between Deidre and Lucinda. At Enchancia Castle, King Roland had left the castle early to attend to some royal business. Meanwhile, Lucinda, Sofia, Amber, and James had just left for school at Royal Prep.

Queen Miranda was in her study when Baileywick came to the door.

"Queen Miranda" Baileywick announced. "Queen Gena of Hythoria is here, and she wishes to see you".

"Gena is here?" Miranda thought to herself. "This can't be good. Thank God Rollie is gone for most of the day". Miranda then turned to Baileywick. "Show her in" Miranda instructed Baileywick, "then let Queen Gena and I talk in private".

"Very good, Queen Miranda" Baileywick said as he left to get Queen Gena. In a few moments, Queen Gena arrived.

"Come in, Gena" Miranda instructed, "and close the door".

Gena walked into Miranda's study, and closed the door behind her.

"That Witch of yours got my daughter kicked out of Royal Prep for the rest of the school year!" Gena snapped at Miranda.

"The Witch has a name - Lucinda!" Miranda snapped back. "She is my daughter, a Princess of Enchancia, and an Official Royal Sorceress of Enchancia. You will show her the proper respect!"

"She still got my daughter in trouble!" Gena snapped.

"And I understand that your daughter started it!" Miranda snapped back.

"You've better do something to fix this, or else!" Gena demanded.

"Or else what?!" Miranda asked in a defiant tone.

"I'm sure those you hang around with would be interested to know that as a teenager, you attended the infamous Saint Trinian's School for Girls" Gena threatened.

"I might point out that you went there as well, Gena" Miranda pointed out. "In airing my past in public, you would be airing your past as well. Now, the people I hang out with are more down to earth types, and might just forgive such a past, chalking it up to girls being girls. You, on the other hand, Gena, hang out with a very high brow, very stuck up crowd who might not take too kindly to knowing that somebody in their circle has such a checkered past. So go ahead, say something. Lets see who wins and who looses".

Gena was taken off guard by Miranda's challenge. Miranda then got up from her desk, walked over to the study window, and opened it.

"Oh, look!" Miranda smiled. "We're on the second floor. And look! There's a pool under the window. Feel like me sending you flying so you can land in the pool? It will be like that time back at Saint Trinian's".

"You wouldn't dare!" Gena snapped.

"Try me!" Miranda snapped back.

"This isn't over!" Gena said in anger.

"Yes, it is, Gena!" Miranda exclaimed. "Don't ever come back here and threaten me again, especially when it can turn around and bite you in the back!"

Gena stormed out of Miranda's study, defeated.

Miranda went out in the hall, and went to a window that looked out onto the courtyard. Miranda saw Gena get into a carriage. The carriage and it's flying horses then took flight and left Enchancia Castle.

"It was nice talking to you, Gena" Miranda chuckled to herself. "Always a pleasure".

**Author's note**

The magical defense spell _Repulsia!_ was inspired by the _Expelliarmus _disarming charm seen in _Harry Potter_. While _Expelliarmus _is designed to simply disarm an attacker by knocking a wand or other weapon out of an attacker's hand, _Repulsia! _is designed to be a much more powerful defensive spell that sends an attacker flying backward a few feet.


End file.
